XMEN 2: À la recherche du Loup
by Sybylle
Summary: Je la reposte sous mon nouveau pseudo.... Rating pour quelques jurons.... Malicia en a assez d'attendre Logan et part à sa recherche... Voici son histoire....


**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage des X- MEN ne m'appartient. Et la chanson « Dilemma » appartient a qui de droit.

**X-MEN 2**

**À la recherche du loup**

Tout commença il y a environ dix ans, j'avais 16 ans lorsque je découvrit que j'étais une mutante. Deux mois après ma découverte, je quittai ma famille. Mon périple m'emmena jusqu'au Canada, dans une petite ville du nom de Laughlin City. Là, je fis la rencontre d'une personne qui changea ma vie. Son nom : Logan ou Wolverine lorsqu'il était dans la cage. Certains évènements firent que Logan quitta Laughlin City. Moi, je profitai de cela pour avoir un lift. Il me trouva avant qu'il ait pu faire trois kilomètres. Le voyage alla bien jusqu'à ce qu'un tronc d'arbre tombe devant nous. En trois jours, je passai trop souvent près de la mort, pour mon confort. Un résultat de ces évènements, j'ai une mèche de cheveux d'un blanc immaculé. Une fois le calme revenu, on me demanda si je voulais rester à l'Institut. J'acceptai.

Quelques jours plus tard, mon sauveur, Logan quitta l'Institut pour Dieu seul sait où au Canada.

Cinq ans passèrent et je devins une X-MEN. Mon véritable nom, suite à ces évènements, je l'oubliai. Le seul indice que j'ai de mon véritable nom est ma cape verte. Il y a brodé à l'intérieur une inscription : Rogue. À l'institut on m'appelait aussi Malicia.

Maintenant, à 21 ans, je quittai l'Institut, ma maison et ma famille, pour retrouver mon protecteur, Logan. Durant cinq ans, j'ai attendu son retour. La promesse, faite le jour de son départ, est restée gravée dans ma mémoire : « Rogue prend mes plaques. Je reviendrai les chercher. » Je me suis lassée de l'attendre et je parti à sa recherche. Je pris la moto de Scott, il s'en était racheté une autre depuis que Logan était parti avec la première, et je partis à l'aventure. Depuis que j'avais absorbé les pouvoirs de guérison de Logan, je les avais développés. Je trouvais cela très pratique après nos sorties. Ororo m'a déjà laissé la touchée pour que je puisse apprendre à voler. Un jour, le Professeur me dit que j'étais une mutante presque aussi puissante que lui.

Ironiquement, je me retrouvai à Laughlin City, l'endroit où tout a commencé. J'entrai dans le bar et me fit siffler. Je lançai un regard en direction de la cage. L'annonceur cherchait quelqu'un pour se battre contre le champion. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'enlevai mes jeans et mon chandail pour les remplacer par une tenue de cuir faite pour moi, c'était un cadeau d'un vieil ami. Mes longs cheveux furent attachés en une longue tresse à la Lara Croft. Je pris mon maquillage et je me dessinai un grand X, de mon front à mon menton. Chaque branche du X était d'environ de cinq centimètres de large. Une partie de mes joues n'était pas maquiller et était blanche. Je ressemblais à un fantôme. Je sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigeai vers la cage. Le champion, Steel, se battait avec un gars de sa taille. Il se battait bien, pour un humain. En prenant les pouvoirs de guérisons de Logan, il m'avait aussi donné son aptitude au combat. Le combat était fini, on sortait le perdant sur une civière. L'annonceur recherchait un autre fier à bras, pour se battre. Avant qu'il puisse choisir quelqu'un, j'entrai dans la cage. Si le silence avait pu être plus lourd ont aurait pu le couper au couteau. L'annonceur me regarda ébahit. Il annonça : «

- Cette personne doit avoir du courage ou être complètement folle pour vouloir se battre contre Steel.

- Je ne suis pas folle. J'ai confiance en mon maître qui m'a tout appris.

- Quel est ton nom?

- Rogue.

- Connais-tu les règles de la cage?

- Mon maître combattait dans la cage.

- D'accord. Messieurs, voici une dame qui veut se battre contre Steel : The Rogue. »

Le combat dura 15 minutes et je gagnai. Il faut dire que je connais les endroits où frapper pour faire mal à un homme. Steel pleura lorsque que je lui assénai un magnifique coup de pied qui lui a remonté les testicules par-dessus les oreilles. À ce moment-là, il abandonna. Je le comprends, après tout, je n'avais même pas mis le quart de ma force dans ce coup. Je fus nommée championne.

Au cours de mes périples, je fus en Louisiane. Là, je rencontrai Rémy Lebeau ou Gambit. Il était le chef de la guilde des voleurs.

** Flash Back **

Je le rencontrai par hasard dans un bar. Il me fit la cour. Lorsqu'il voulut me donner un innocent baiser sur la joue, je le repoussai en lui disant que pour sa santé il ne devait pas faire ça. Je lui dis que s'il voulait m'embrasser : il devait sortir du bar. Nous sommes sortis et il m'embrassa. Par chance, il ne fit que m'effleurer avant que je le repousse. Je compris très vite qu'il était un mutant lorsque je pris un couvercle de poubelle et qu'il se chargea d'énergie. Gambit qui c'était relevé, vit cela et il me poussa. Le couvercle toucha le sol et explosa. Il me regarda et dit : «

- Tu es une mutante?

- Oui, comme toi d'ailleurs.

- Quels sont tes pouvoirs?

- J'absorbe la vie des gens normaux ou les pouvoirs chez les mutants. Je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir de contact humain pour le reste de mes jours.

- Je suis désolé pour toi. Moi, j'injecte de l'énergie dans de menus objets.

- Il y a quelques années, on m'avait dit que je pourrais contrôler l'absorption mais jamais personne n'a voulu m'aider.

- Je serais prêt à t'aider mais il faudrait que tu m'aides pour quelque chose.

- D'accord, mais je n'ai pas d'endroit où vivre.

- Vient chez moi. Ce n'est pas grand mais c'est mieux que rien. »

L'appartement de Gambit n'était pas trop mal. Un 3 ½ pour lui seul. Il me dit : «

- Voici mon humble demeure, chère.

- Pas mal, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil.

- Gambit va prendre le divan et te laisse la chambre. La salle de bain est en face de la chambre.

- Merci, je vais prendre une douche. »

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, pour en ressortir aussitôt. Je regardai Gambit et demandai : «

- Gambit, je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange.

- Pas de problème, Chère. Tu n'as qu'à me dire la taille de tes vêtements et Gambit trouvera dans l'heure.

- Merci. En attendant, puis-je te prendre un grand chandail.

- Bien sur.

- Merci infiniment. »

Je rentrai dans la salle de bain et me fit couler un bain chaud. Pendant que l'eau coulait, j'allai dans la chambre de Gambit et fouillai dans ses tiroirs, pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos en sortant de la salle de bain. Je trouvai une multitude de magazines, de vêtements sale avant de trouver une paire de boxer et un chandail noir. Je m'installai confortablement dans le bain. Environ 50 minutes après son départ, Gambit revint et me vit dans ses vêtements. Il eu une très agréable surpris, car il échappa tout ce qu'il avait dans ses mains. Une fois remit de ses émotions, il me dit : «

- Chère, mais tu es magnifique.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant. Qu'as-tu rapporté?

- Un peu de tout, pantalons, chemises, chandails, sous-vêtements. J'ai choisi pas mal de vêtements noirs vu que tu en portais, dit-il en ramassant ce qui s'était échappé de l'intérieur de son manteau. »

Il déposa tout ces vêtements sur son lit et me laissa me changer. Le lendemain, il me réveilla à l'aube en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ma peau. Il me dit que l'entraînement allait commencer. Je lui demandai à quel entraînement il faisait allusion. Il me dit qu'il faisait partie de la guilde des voleurs en Louisiane et que j'avais une dette envers lui. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie remboursé cette dette, je devais être sous son aile. J'acceptai, car il m'avait aidé. Durant 3 heures, Gambit m'entraîna sans relâche. Il voulait que je soie capable de lui voler son portefeuille sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Pour le distraire, j'utilisai même une des attaques d'Ororo : un coup de tonnerre. Gambit fut distrait et je lui pris son portefeuille. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me dit : «

- Pas mal, Chère, tu as réussi à surprendre Gambit, mais ce n'est pas assez vite.

- Peut-être pour un voleur, mais pour une personne ordinaire, je devrais l'être.

- Je devrais te faire pratiquer dans la ville. Ensuite je t'apprendrai comment voler dans des endroits publics.

- Comme une épicerie ou une boutique de vêtements ?

- Exactement. »

Gambit m'emmena dans le quartier huppé de la ville et me demanda à quelques reprises d'envoyer un coup de tonnerre. Environ 20 minutes plus tard, nous avions une vingtaine de portefeuille avec cartes de crédits, cartes de guichet avec leur NIP. Nous sommes allés dans un guichet automatique et avons retiré environ cinq cent mille dollars, en liquide, à tous ces riches. Gambit m'emmena magasiner dans les boutiques de haute couture. C'est dans une de ces boutiques que Gambit acheta ma tenue de cuir. Dans une autre boutique, il m'acheta les bottes et les gants de ma tenue. Le maquillage fut, majoritairement, payé par moi et voler par Gambit. Nous sommes retournés à l'appartement, et avons déposé nos « achats ». Ensuite, nous sommes allés à l'épicerie et sommes revenus avec près de mille dollars de nourriture et tout ce que nous avions payé c'était 200$. Gambit me dit qu'il retournait faire des retraits et si je pouvais faire le souper ça l'arrangerait grandement. Je fis le souper, aux chandelles, et allai me préparer. Je mis une longue jupe noire et un magnifique chandail de dentelle rouge. Mes cheveux, furent laissé libre à l'exception de deux mèches attachées. Cette coiffure mettait la longueur de mes cheveux en valeur. Je mis un peu d'ombre à paupière et une touche de rouge à lèvre sur lequel je mis un peu de gloss, pour leur donner du volume. Le léger décolleté de mon chandail attirait le regard. Je sortais de la chambre au moment où Gambit entrait. Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, il avait la bouche grande ouverte en me voyant. Je lui demandai : «

- Comment me trouves-tu, Gambit?

- Magnifique, Chère, mais appelle-moi Rémy.

- Et moi, Rogue. »

Il prit ma main gantée et il y apposa un baiser. Je rougis un peu. Je l'entraînai vers la cuisine. Je remplis nos assiettes de nourriture et allai les poser sur la table. Avant que je puisse m'asseoir, Rémy tira ma chaise, comme le ferait un vrai gentleman. Il s'assied et commença à manger. Il me dit que ma nourriture était excellente. Je le remerciai et nous continuèrent à manger en silence. À la fin du repas, Rémy m'invita au cinéma. Je mis ma cape pour cacher toute la peau que je pouvais. Gambit prit ma main dans la sienne. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un vrai rendez-vous galant avec mon amoureux. Le seul problème était que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de contact peau sur peau avec un autre être vivant. Nous avons vu deux films. Le premier était une comédie et l'autre un film d'horreur et de suspense. Au deuxième film, comme la salle était bondée, Rémy me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. L'homme à coté de nous faisait beaucoup de bruits disgracieux en mangeant et en buvant. D'une façon très subtile, je volai son portefeuille et le fit tomber au sol. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour le ramasser, j'effleurai l'oreille de Rémy en lui murmurant : «

- Je vais faire taire le gars à côté.

- Bien Chère, me répondit-il. »

Je pris un morceau de pop-corn dans le sac du gars et insufflai l'énergie que j'avais prise à Rémy. Je le remis dans le sac et attendit. L'homme se releva et prit une poignée de pop-corn contenant celui que j'avais pris. Je n'avais pas insufflé trop d'énergie pour le tuer mais assez pour lui faire fondre les plombages. Quelques secondes après avoir avaler le pop-corn, on entendit un « pouf » provenant de l'estomac du gars. Il se leva à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers la sortie. J'eu le temps de prendre un souvenir avant qu'il quitte la salle : son portefeuille. Je le vidai de tout ce qui pouvait nous être utile : argent liquide, cartes de crédit, etc. Je lançai le portefeuille dans l'allée pour que son propriétaire le retrouve.

À la fin de soirée, Gambit et moi, retournèrent à son appartement. J'allai me coucher en entrant. Le lendemain, Rémy me réveilla et me demanda de le suivre. Il voulait me montrer l'endroit où la Guilde se réunissait. Il me donna 15 minutes, pour me préparer. Je trouvai que la tenue de cuir serait parfaite pour l'occasion. Je sorti de la chambre dans a tenue avec les bottes et les gants. Je mit ma cape verte sur ma tête et dit à Rémy que j'étais prête. Il quitta l'appartement et je le suivi. Nous avons marché pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'arriver devant une usine désaffectée. Nous sommes entrés et Gambit, il m'avait dit de l'appeler comme cela lorsque nous sommes à la guilde, se dirigea vers un an de mur. Derrière ce mur, il y avait un trou dans le sol. Je regardai Gambit et dit : «

- Ne me dit pas que le QG de la guilde se trouve dans les égouts.

- Non, ce n'est qu'une petite descente et ensuite un bout droit. On a environ 200 mètres à faire, Chère, avant d'arriver à la grande salle.

- D'accord. Merci Gambit. »

Gambit entra dans le trou et je le suivi. Le tunnel était très propre, signe qu'il était utilisé fréquemment. Nous sommes sortis par une bouche d'aération, près du plafond. Gambit me prit par la taille et m'aida à descendre. La salle était assez grande, environ 15 mètres par 20 mètres. Près du mur qui se trouvait à ma gauche, il y avait une sorte de trône. Gambit s'approcha et s'assied sur le trône. Un voleur s'approcha de nous et demanda : «

- Chef. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi et ta reine?

- Ma reine aimerait avoir un siège. »

L'homme disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une magnifique chaise, digne d'une reine. Je m'assied et regardai Gambit. Je dis : «

- Comment cela se fait-il que je soie ta reine?

- C'est très simple, Chère. Lorsque le Chef de la Guilde arrive avec une femme, elle est automatiquement nommée reine. Comme je suis le Chef, tu es donc ma Reine. Vient je vais te montrer mon royaume.

- D'accord. »

Gambit me fit visiter le labyrinthe qu'est la Guilde. En nous promenant, j'entendis un voleur dire : «

- Cette fille que le Chef a emmenée, elle est trop belle pour être des nôtres. Elle doit être avec les flics. »

Je me retournai et assénai un magnifique coup de poing sur le nez du gars. Je dis ensuite : «

- Je ne suis pas flic mais je ne suis pas une personne que tu veux te mettre à dos.

- Tu n'es qu'une pute. On devrait te tuer comme un devrait tuer tous les mutants du monde

- Je vais te dire une chose, bonhomme, tu viens de faire une grave erreur. Je te lance un défi. Toi et moi, un combat. On désigne le perdant si : 1) On perd connaissance, 2) Si on abandonne ou 3) si on reste 10 seconde au sol. Les règles sont claires.

- Oui.

- Gambit, tu es témoin.

- Oui, répondit-il

- Le combat va commencer dans une demi-heure. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dans la grande salle en attendant mon adversaire. Je le vis arriver et lui dit : «

- Comment crois-tu me battre situ ne peux pas me toucher?

- Comment ça?

- Tu verras. »

Je regardai Gambit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il me répondit en souriant. Je lui avais fait part de mon plan. Il était très simple mais aussi très troublant. Comme ma peau est mortelle, je me déshabillai. Je ne conservai qu'un chandail à manche courte et une paire de short ainsi que ma paire de botte. Ma cape couvrait tout mon corps ne laissant paraître que ma tête et mes bottes. Le gars, comme je m'en doutais, allais se battre à mains nues. Il s'approcha de moi et essaya de me faire peur. Gambit connaissait la surprise, mais il ne m'avait jamais vu en si petite tenue. J'enlevai la cape et sur la dizaine de voleurs présents; quatre tombèrent dans les pommes, trois bavait sur le plancher et le gars était tellement surpris qu'il en oublia qu'il devait me combattre. Pour le ramener sur Terre, je lui assénai un magnifique coup de pied dans ses parties les plus intimes et du même coup lui faire redescendre la petite bosse dans son pantalon. Là, il se retourna vers moi et me prit en charge. Il allait se mettre les mains sur ma poitrine, lorsque je lui pris les deux poignets et les levai haut dans les airs. Je le relâchai quelques secondes plus tard, inconscient. J'avais gagné mon premier combat de rue. Je retournai chercher ma cape et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Le soir, nous sommes retournés à l'appartement. Une fois entré, Rémy me dit : «

- Demain nous allons commencer à t'aider à contrôler l'absorption.

- Merci beaucoup. Jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi.

- Et toi, jamais personne n'a réussi à me débarrasser de cet idiot de service. C'est à moi de te remercier.

- J'accepte tes remerciements avec plaisir Gambit.

- J'en suis honoré Chère. »

J'allai me coucher, épuisée par le combat de cette journée. Je me mis à rêver. Je devais faire un magnifique rêve, lorsque Gambit entra dans la chambre à l'aube. Il essaya de me réveiller et comme je croyais que Logan se trouvait devant moi, je passai mes bras autour du coup de Rémy et je l'embrassai. Gambit, surpris, me réveilla. À ce moment-là, j'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que non seulement ce n'étais pas Logan mais qu'en plus j'appréciai beaucoup ce baiser. Ce qui m'étonnait aussi, c'était que Rémy n'était pas sur le sol à moitié mort. Je le repoussai lentement, j'aimais le sentiment d'être dans les bras de Rémy et de l'embrasser, mais une partie de moi me disait que je devais rester fidèle au Wolverine. Mon cœur était indécis : choisir une vie de rebelle, de rogue, avec Gambit ou vivre une vie « normale » avec Logan. Le dilemme était grand. J'allumai la radio et entendit une magnifique chanson. J'appris que le nom de cette chanson était « Dilemma » par Nelly et Kelly Rowland. Je m'habillai et allai chercher le CD. De retour à l'appartement, je mis le CD dans le lecteur et me mit a chanter au rythme de la musique en modifiant les paroles pour aller avec ce que je vivais : «

**I love you and I need you**

**Logan, I love you, I do**

**Need you**

****

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with Gambit**

**Logan****, you know I'm crazy over you**

****

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with Gambit**

**Logan****, you know I'm crazy over you**

****

**Uh-uh-uh-uh**

**I met this boy and he just save my life up the statue of ****Liberty**

**And I got the hots for him, the finest thing I need to see**

**But oh, no, no, no, he left me to find his past, but that's okay**

**'Cause I-I wait for my cue and just listen, play my position**

**Like a short stop, pick up e'rythin Remy hittin'**

**An in no time I better make ****Logan**** mine and that's no sure**

**'Cause I-I never been the type to break a happy heart**

**But there's something 'bout ****Logan****, he just can't leave my heart.**

**So tell me, ma, what's it gonna be**

**Remy said, « You don't know what you mean to me », come on**

****

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with Gambit**

**Logan****, you know I'm crazy over you**

****

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with Gambit**

**Logan****, you know I'm crazy over you**

****

**Uh-uh-uh-uh…. »**

La chanson continua tandis que Gambit m'applaudissait. À l'Institut, j'étais le professeur de musique, alors j'avais le rythme dans la peau et la voix d'une chanteuse.

Quelques mois passèrent et Rémy m'aida à contrôler mon absorption ainsi que les « relents » des esprits des personnes absorbées. Rémy m'apprit qu'il était empathique, il ressentait les émotions des autres. Il a réussi à le contrôler en allant dans des endroits publiques et en se mettant à flirter avec les gentes dames, de ce monde. En les rendant heureuses, il ne se sentait plus aussi mal. Cela nous prit trois mois mais je réussi à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Rémy qui s'était porté volontaire, passa près du ¾ de son temps KO. La Guilde était le meilleur endroit pour se pratiquer. On nous laissa tranquille lorsque Gambit le demandait. C'est durant ce temps que j'appris que Gambit utilisait des cartes à jouer comme arme. Un jour, comme j'avais l'impression de perdre l'agilité que j'avais chez les X-MEN, je demandai à Gambit de lancer ses cartes pleines d'énergie en ma direction. Sur les trois ou quatre paquets seulement trois cartes me touchèrent. En plus, Gambit avait un bon œil pour viser. Un jour je regardai Gambit et lui dit : «

- Rémy.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Chère?

- Je vais quitter dans quelques semaines.

- D'accord… Quoi? me demanda-t-il soudain.

- Je dois partir.

- Pourquoi, Chère? N'es tu pas bien ici, avec Gambit?

- Je le suis, mais je dois respecter la promesse faite a quelqu'un il y a déjà six ans de cela.

- Je vois, si c'est ce que tu veux, Gambit ne t'empêchera pas.

- Je vais te dire l'endroit où je vais me rendre, au cas où que Logan ou Wolverine est à ma recherche et qu'il te trouve.

- Qui est ce Logan Wolverine?

- La personne qui m'a fait la promesse.

- D'accord. »

Rémy me demanda de l'aider à faire un dernier coup. Je l'aidai et cette fois encore la pêche était bonne. Cette fois, je m'achetai une voiture avec une remorque à l'arrière, pour mettre ma moto. Rémy m'aida à obtenir un passeport et un permis de conduire Canadien. Environ une semaine avant mon départ, j'écrivis une lettre au Professeur, une sorte de confession et peut-être aussi pour voir son autorisation. La lettre était simple. La voici : «

_Cher Professeur,_

_Voici de mes nouvelles après environ un an depuis mon départ de l'Institut. Je suis présentement en Louisiane, sous la protection de la Guilde des voleurs. Je vous voie déjà en train de froncer les sourcils en lisant ces lignes. Ce n'est qu'un faible remerciement pour m'avoir aidé à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Je suis maintenant capable de toucher un autre être humain sans qu'il ne perde connaissance. J'habite chez le Chef de la Guilde : Gambit. On ne m'a pas fait de mal car je suis sous sa protection._

_Moi, je vais vous laisser. Je vous aime et faite attention à vous. Si Logan revient, un jour, faite-lui lire la lettre et empêcher le de tuer Gambit._

_Malicia the Rogue. »_

J'envoyai cette lettre par courrier recommandé en utilisant l'adresse du voisin de palier de Rémy. Pendant trois jours, j'attendis une réponse. Au bout d'une semaine d'attente, je dis au revoir à Rémy et parti en direction du Canada.

** Fin du flash Back **

Lorsque je fus nommée championne à Laughlin City, je n'avais que 23 ans. Durant trois ans je fus invaincue. Un soir, je me battis contre un gars du nom de Colossus. Pendant un bref instant, je perdis ma concentration et absorbai un peu de sa vie et de ses pouvoirs. Une grande force m'envahit. Mais comme tout les autres, Colossus perdit. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'un jour Gambit se présenta dans le bar. Je venais de finir un combat et je relaxai en sirotant une bière, lorsqu'un gars m'approcha et me murmura dans l'oreille : «

- Bonjour, Chère. Tu as manqué à Gambit. »

Je me retournai et prit Gambit dans mes bras. Il me serra en retour. Je lui demandai : «

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Gambit?

- Tu m'as dit de venir te voir un jour et Gambit reste fidèle à sa parole.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, Chère.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici?

- J'ai rencontré un gars qui se dirigeait vers le nord. Je le payai et il m'emmena ici.

- Qui est-ce? Seules les personnes qui sont déjà venues à Laughlin City, savent où elle se trouve. »

Rémy se tourna et demanda à un gars : «

- Hé, Wolf. Mon amie veut te rencontrer.

- J'arrive. Mais je me demande pourquoi elle veut me rencontrer.

- Aucune idée, Wolf. C'est elle avec la tresse. Elle se nomme Rogue. Enfin, c'était son nom il y a trois ans. Je te laisse l'approcher. »

Wolf s'approcha de moi et me demanda : «

- Tu es Rogue?

- Ouais. Tu es celui qui a emmené Gambit?

- Oui. Tu as un drôle de collier, dit-il en regardant les plaques de Logan.

- C'est à un vieil ami, un souvenir, dis-je en mettant les plaques à l'intérieur de mon chandail. »

Il prit mon visage et le regarda. Je lu de la surprise sur son visage et je me doutais qu'il devait lire la même surprise sur le mien. Cet homme était quelqu'un que je voulais revoir et en même temps craignait de revoir : Logan Wolverine. Une fois revenue de mon choc, je lui dis : «

- Ça fait longtemps, Logan.

- Environ dix ans, je crois.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée?

- Je suis revenu à l'Institut il y a environ quatre ans. Arriver là, le Professeur me montre ta lettre. Je dois te dire que je ne suis pas trop fier de toi sur ce que tu as fait.

- Que veux-tu, Logan, j'avais une dette envers le Chef de la Guilde et en plus j'avais besoin d'argent. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu me payer mon véhicule?

- La moto est à toi?

- Elle était à Scott…

- Je vois. Il m'avait dit que tu avais conservé certaines de mes habitudes. Quand il m'a parlé de la moto, je me suis mit à rire. Enfin, pour retourner à mon histoire. Le Professeur m'a montré ta lettre et m'a dit de ne pas tuer ton ami. Je suis resté à l'Institut environ une semaine avant de partir pour la Louisiane. Comme tu ne me donnais pas le nom du gars avec qui tu cohabitais, juste le surnom, j'ai du le trouver. Étrangement, c'est lui ou plutôt un de ses voleurs qui me trouva. Il eu la mauvaise idée de me voler mon portefeuille. Je l'ai suivi à l'odeur et acculé au pied du mur. Je lui ai demandé, gentiment, de me mener à son chef.

- Et tu l'as fait avec ta naturelle gentillesse.

- Bien sur. Il m'emmena à son Chef et je lui dis : «

** Flash Back **

- Où est Rogue?

- Tu dois être Logan?

- Oui.

- Cette chère fille. Un ange ou un démon je ne saurais le dire.

- Où est-elle partie?

- Dans une petite ville du Canada, elle disait que c'était un endroit significatif pour elle. Je crois que c'est Laughead City ou quelque chose qui ressemble à ça.

- Laughlin City.

- C'est ça.

- Toi, Gambit, tu vas prendre des vacances car tu va venir avec moi.

- Je ne peux pas laisser la Guilde sans chef.

- Tu peux et tu vas le faire, dit Logan en sortant ses griffes.

- D'accord. Donne moi trois jours pour régler mes choses.

- Trois jours et pas un de plus. »

** Fin du flash Back **

- Trois jours plus tard, j'emmenai ton ami avec moi et me dirigeai ici. Il me raconta pour le contrôle de tes pouvoirs. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as réussi.

- C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas eu peur de me toucher.

- Oui.

- J'ai aussi appris à développer les pouvoirs que j'ai absorbés.

- Lesquels?

- La capacité d'Ororo à voler, ta facilité à guérir, une grande force qui provient d'un gars que j'ai combattu dans la cage.

- Tu as fait des combats dans la cage?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis encore ici. Ça fait déjà trois ans que je suis Championne.

- Hey, Rogue, cria le barman.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Joe?

- Rick t'a trouvé un adversaire.

- Qui?

- C'est ton vieil ami Steel.

- Cet imbécile est de retour. Il n'a pas eu son compte la dernière fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Logan.

- Il s'est cru plus fort que moi. En 15 minutes il a abandonné.

- Avec le coup que tu lui as donné, j'aurais abandonné aussi.

- Où était ce coup? Demanda Logan.

- L'endroit communément appelé « où la progéniture est créer ».

- Ouch.

- Eh oui! Étant une femme je n'ai pas cette « faiblesse ». En tout cas, je vais y aller. Réserve moi une bière au frais Joe.

- D'accord, dit-il. Puis se tournant vers Logan. Tu devrais aller la voir combattre. Elle est tout un phénomène. Je me demande encore comment ce fait-elle qu'elle ne se soit pas blessée. Elle a reçu très souvent des coups dans les côtes et quelques heures plus tard elle faisait de nouveaux des combats. J'ai déjà cru qu'elle était une mutante, mais ça m'étonnerait car elle est trop belle.

- Il ne faut pas trop se fier aux apparences. Je connais Rogue depuis dix ans déjà. Je l'ai rencontrée ici dans ce bar. À l'époque, j'étais le champion. J'étais et je suis le Wolverine. Et je le serais encore champion si le proprio du bar n'avait pas de préjugés sur les mutants.

- C'est vrai que Ray était sur que tout les mutants sont méchants.

- Pas tous. Certains utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour aider les autres. Rogue, ici, ne pouvait avoir aucun contact peu à peau avec un autre être vivant. Mais avec le temps elle a appris à les contrôler.

- Tu l'aimes. Pas vrai?

- Comme une fille.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux dire. J'ai vu dans tes yeux la jalousie quand ton compagnon la prise dans ses bras.

- Il est vrai qu'en dix ans elle a changé énormément. »

Après mon combat je retournai au bar. J'avais encore gagné. Je m'assied et dit : «

- Il est toujours aussi facile à battre que la dernière fois, même si il avait amélioré sa technique. »

Je me tournai vers Joe et pris la bière qui était devant moi. Logan se tourna vers moi et me dit : «

- Je vais aller retrouver le Cajun.

- Qui?

- Gambit.

- D'accord. empêche-le de faire des bêtises.

- Promis Rogue. »

Logan parti à la recherche de Gambit et Joe me demanda : «

- Es-tu une mutante, Rogue?

- Et si je l'étais, que ferais-tu?

- Rien. Je ne suis pas comme cet idiot de Ray. Lui, il détestait tous les mutants sans exception. Moi, je me dis que tant qu'ils ne foutent le bordel dans mon bar ils sont les bienvenus.

- Je vois. Je te l'avoue, je suis une mutante.

- Wolverine, m'a vendu la mèche. »

Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Steel s'approcha de moi, avec ses deux fiers à bras et me dit dans l'oreille : «

- Je sais ce que tu es car personne n'avait pu me battre avant que tu arrives.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Steel, mais si tu veux une revanche, attend que j'aie fini ma bière. »

J'avais à peine fini de parler lorsque Steel me prit violemment par le bras et me donna un coup de poing au plexus solaire. J'eu le souffle couper. Cinq secondes plus tard, je pus crier : «

- Logan, Gambit. »

Juste avant de recevoir un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Je vis Logan arriver à la course et balancer un magnifique coup de poing à l'un des deux acolytes. J'entendis Joe crier : «

- Les bagarres c'est en dehors du bar.

- Je vais les sortirs, Joe, par contre va falloir faire le ménage.

- Tant qu'ils sortent avant de tout détruire.

- D'accord. »

Je commençai à utiliser les pouvoirs de Tornade. Le vent se leva à l'intérieur du bar, surtout où se trouvait Steel et compagnie. Logan comprit vite et s'agrippa à une poutre. Gambit, lui, tenait la porte ouverte. Je me concentrai à faire sortir les gars et le vent à l'extérieur. Je me tournai vers Joe et lui dit : «

- Moi et les gars ont va s'occuper d'eux.

- D'accord mais pas de mort.

- Non, on va juste leur faire peur. »

Je sorti du bar pour voir Gambit lancer des cartes à Steel pendant que Logan s'occupait de ses acolytes. En cinq minutes, les amis de Steel étaient inconscients tandis que Steel continuait à danser. Je me tournai vers Gambit et dit : «

- Arrête de le faire danser, je dois mettre quelques choses au clair.

- D'accord, Chère.

- Steel, dis-je en me retournant, tu dégages et tu ne remets plus les pieds ici. Tu le fait et je te botte le cul jusqu'en Alaska.

- Comme si tu me faisais peur, fillette, dit Steel.

- Si je me rappelle bien la « fillette » t'a battu deux fois en moins de quinze minutes.

- Et puis? Sans tes pouvoirs tu ne serais rien, juste une petite fille peureuse et pleurnicharde.

- Crois-tu? Il y a dix ans, j'ai failli mourir à cause d'un fou et si ce n'était pas de quelques mutants je ne serais plus de ce monde. Tu as deux choix : partir et ne jamais revenir ou la police.

- Qu'est-ce que la police va dire ou croire lorsque je lui dirai que l'on s'est fait attaquer par des mutants.

- En passant, la plupart des clients t'on vu me frapper en premier. Alors, ta théorie ne tient pas.

- Un jour je t'aurai, Rogue.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, Steel. Dans tes rêves. Tu prends tes copains et tu dégages. »

Je regardai Logan et Gambit et leur fit signe de retourner à l'intérieur du bar. Ils me suivirent. Une fois à l'intérieur je commençai à aider Joe à faire le ménage. Je regardai le dégât que j'avais créer et dit : «

- Je suis désolée, Joe. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Toi, au moins, tu t'es battue à l'extérieur. même si ta façon de sortir les faiseurs de trouble est peu orthodoxe.

- Peu orthodoxe est un faible mot. Et tu es chanceux que je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle du vent. En tout cas, j'ai aéré la pièce.

- Depuis le temps que je voulais enlever la fumée au plafond. »

Le lendemain arriva trop vite à mon goût. Je descendis de ma chambre et allai voir Joe. Je lui dit : «

- Salut Joe, je peux te parler.

- Bien sur Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Avec ce qui est arrivé hier soir, je préfère quitter Laughlin City.

- Notre Championne veut nous quitter. Tu vas au moins faire un combat d'adieu.

- Je vais te faire cet honneur et peut-être Logan aussi.

- Ça serait bien. Dommage que tu doives partir. Tu es la Championne la plus sympa que j'ai eu.

- Merci, Joe, ça me fait chaud au cœur. »

Je me rendis à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Logan se trouvait déjà là. Je le vit et lui dit : «

- Salut. Tu as bien dormi?

- Pas mal et toi?

- Pas vraiment.

- Comment ça?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je suis venue à la conclusion qu'il serait préférable de quitter et de retourner à l'Institut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du Cajun?

- Gambit? Il peut venir avec nous ou retourner en Louisiane.

- Je vois. Je vais te poser une question et j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement.

- Pose ta question Logan et cesse de tourner autour du pot.

- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour le Cajun?

- Gambit. C'est un bon ami mais je suis un peu confuse sur un événement qui s'est passé lors de mon séjour en Louisiane.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- J'étais à moitie endormie et Rémy à voulu me réveiller, je l'ai embrasser et il n'est pas tomber à demi-mort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de confus là-dedans?

- J'étais bien dans ses bras, mais en même temps une voix me disait de rester fidèle à mes sentiments envers toi.

- Sentiments envers moi?

- Oui, c'était les sentiments d'une adolescente envers son sauveur. J'ai fini par croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et quand je t'ai vu hier, je me suis rendu compte que tu ne serais jamais amoureux de moi, mais seulement de Jean.

- Alors tu te tournes vers le Cajun.

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi, as-tu des sentiments autres que protecteurs envers moi? Et sois franc.

- Lors de mon périple, j'ai eu tout le loisir de penser à toi et à Jean. Je me suis rendu compte que Jean était la petite amie de Scott et ne me considèrerait juste comme un ami. Quand je suis retourné à l'Institut, pour te revoir et que le Professeur m'a dit que tu étais partie, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Après avoir absorbé tes pouvoirs, je pus les développer et ainsi acquérir ton savoir du combat.

- Je vois. Tu devrais aller parler de tes plans de quitter l'endroit au Cajun.

- Je vais y aller. Joe aimerait que toi et moi fassions un combat d'adieu.

- Je suis pour, mais je plain nos adversaires.

- Moi aussi. »

Je quittai la cuisine et me mit à la recherche de Gambit. Je fini par le trouver à l'extérieur. Je le saluai : «

- Salut Gambit.

- Bonjour, Chère. Bien dormi?

- Disons que j'ai passé ma nuit à réfléchir.

- Sur quoi?

- La bagarre d'hier, Joe vas avoir une baisse de clientèle. J'ai aussi décidé de retourner à l'Institut et je vais sûrement reprendre mon rôle de X-MEN. J'aimerais savoir si tu aimerais venir avec nous.

- Nous?

- Oui, Logan était venu ici pour me retrouver. Alors nous allons repartir.

- Je vois Chère. Gambit aimerait te poser une question.

- Laquelle?

- Aimes-tu Logan ou est-ce juste un ami?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux? En moins de trente minutes vous me posez la même question concernant l'autre gars. Je vais te répondre franchement. Lorsque Logan m'a sauvé la vie, il y a dix ans, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Durant cinq ans, je l'ai attendu. Ensuite je quittai l'Institut et me retrouvai en Louisiane et te rencontrai.

- Et le baiser?

- J'y arrive. Lorsque je t'ai embrassé, je faisais un rêve. Je ne m'en rappel pas et ce n'est pas grave. Une fois que je me suis rendue compte que je t'embrassais, je t'ai repoussé. J'étais bien dans tes bras mais en même temps j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Avec Logan, j'ai réalisé qu'il me considérerait toujours comme une amie, rien de plus.

- Et moi?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es un bon ami, mais je suis confuse sur mes sentiments.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour te dire ça, Chère, mais…

- Mais quoi Gambit?

- Depuis que tu es partie, Rogue, j'ai perdu le goût de voler, de flirter, de vivre.

- Comment ça?

- Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie. »

Gambit s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Presque instinctivement mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Les mains de Rémy se posèrent autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue toucha mes lèvres pour demander la permission d'entrer. J'entrouvris les miennes et ma langue alla toucher celle de Rémy. Ma langue entra dans la bouche de Gambit et se mit à explorer en même temps que sa langue explorait la mienne.

Un toussotement nous ramena à la réalité. Je me tournai vers la provenance du bruit qui se nomma Logan. Je rougis un peu et lui dit : «

- Qu'y a-t-il Logan?

- Joe te fait dire que le ménage n'est pas terminé.

- J'arrive. Donne moi cinq minutes.

- D'accord. »

Je voulus parler mais Gambit me devança. Il dit : «

- Rogue, je ne te demanderai pas de me donner une réponse maintenant, mais penses-y. Ce baiser est pour moi toute la preuve de mon amour pour toi. Si tu me répond que tu ne m'aime pas je comprendrai.

- Rémy, je te mentirais si je te disais que ce baiser n'était pas agréable. Mais je me dois de suivre mon cœur et il me dit que je t'aime Rémy. »

À voir l'air surpris de Rémy, je me doutais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse positive. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il me dit : «

- Chère, Gambit va te suivre à cet Institut. J'aimerais rencontrer ce Professeur et ceux que tu appelles les X-MEN.

- Tu aimeras sûrement l'Institut. Là-bas il n'y a pas de discrimination ni de préjugés.

- Comment cela, Chère?

- Nous sommes tous des mutants. Dans les X-MEN il y a Jean qui fait de la télékinésie, Scott ou Cyclope, lui projette de l'énergie destructive par les yeux. Il y a aussi Ororo ou Tornade qui elle contrôle la température. Il y a Kurt ou Night Crawler qui peut se téléporter sur des courtes distances. Bobby ou Iceman qui contrôle la glace et Spyke le neveu d'Ororo qui peut projeter des morceaux de bois. Jubilee, elle, lance des étincelles et à la fâcheuse habitude de griller les appareils électriques. Ma meilleure amie, Kitty ou ShadowCat qui peut passer au travers des murs et des personnes. Mais l'équipe s'est sûrement agrandie depuis mon départ.

- Et qu'est-ce que le Professeur fait dans tout cela?

- Le Professeur Xavier est télépathe et le fondateur de l'Institut.

- C'est un drôle de groupe mais qui doit bien s'entendre.

- Il y a toujours eu des frictions entre moi et Jean.

- Pour quelles raisons?

- Jean avait la mauvaise habitude de flirter et d'embrasser les garçons devant moi. La plupart du temps je réglais mes compte à l'Institut. En tout cas, je ferais mieux d'aller aider Joe à nettoyer.

- Je te suis Chère. »

La majorité de la journée fut prise pour nettoyer le bar et les environs de la cage. Le soir venu, les combats furent féroces. Logan battait ses adversaires avec trop de facilité et moi je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal. Vers minuit, j'allai me coucher et je me fis réveiller au son de la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvrait. Tout mes sens étaient en alerte. Lorsqu'un baiser fut déposer sur mes lèvres je sus que c'était Rémy. Je me levai et m'habillai, après m'être assurée que Rémy était à l'extérieur de la chambre. Avant de descendre à la cuisine, je fis mes bagages. Je regardai une dernière fois cette chambre qui était mienne depuis que j'étais championne. Je fermai la porte en poussant un grand soupir. J'allai placer mes bagages dans la camionnette. Nous avions fait la répartition des véhicules la veille. Logan et moi prenions nos motos et Rémy la camionnette.

Après le déjeuner, le moment du départ était arrivé. Je pris Joe dans mes bras et lui promis de revenir un jour. Nous sommes ensuite parti en direction de l'Institut.

Nous avons voyagé pendant près d'un mois, nous arrêtant seulement pour aller à la salle de bain, mettre de l'essence ou bien pour dormir. Parfois nous allions visiter certains endroits historiques ou simplement aller au cinéma. Gambit commençais à me taper sur les nerfs, car il ne cessait de flirter avec les filles et le pire c'est qu'il le faisait souvent devant moi. Nombre de fois, je lui ai expliqué que ce qu'il faisait me faisait penser à ce que Jean faisait devant moi, lorsque je ne pouvais toucher personne. Et chaque fois, il me répondait qu'il ne le ferait plus.

Le jour où nous sommes arrivés à l'Institut, Logan se retrouvait en tête, Rémy au milieu et moi à la queue. Avant que Logan puisse toucher le bouton de l'intercom pour demander l'ouverture de la grille, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Moi et Logan avions stationner nos véhicule un a côté de l'autre et Rémy se stationna en arrière de nous. De retour devant l'école, Logan alla sonner. Ororo ouvrit la porte et dit : «

- Bonjour Logan, le Professeur vous attend.

- Merci Ororo. »

Nous avons suivi Ororo et Logan jusque chez le Professeur. Je fus la première entrée, avec Rémy. Je saluai le Professeur Xavier : «

- Bonjour Professeur, cela fait longtemps.

- Bonjour Rogue, comment vas-tu?

- Assez bien. J'aimerais vous présenter Rémy Lebeau.

- Enchanté Monsieur, dit Rémy.

- Appelez-moi Professeur, comme tout le monde Gambit.

- Bien Professeur, dit Gambit.

- Rogue, dit le Professeur X, j'ai appris que tu arrivais à contrôler tes pouvoirs.

- Oui et c'est grâce à Rémy, dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

- Où est-ce que Logan t'a retrouvé?

- Là où tout à commencer, Professeur, Laughlin City.

- Je vois, dit il. Puis se tournant vers mon compagnon. Rémy?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Pouvez-vous aller attendre à l'extérieur, je vous prie.

- Bien Professeur. »

Gambit sortit et le Professeur X me demanda : «

- C'est ton amoureux?

- Oui.

- Je sens que tu n'es pas trop attachée à lui.

- Vous devez vous rappeler ce que faisait Jean devant moi. Et bien il ne cesse de flirter avec les autres filles.

- Lui as-tu dit que tu n'aimes pas cela.

- À plusieurs reprises même, mais il recommence toujours.

- Je crois qu'il y a autre chose que tu aimerais me demander, ai-je tort?

- Non Professeur. Pourrais-je reprendre mon rôle de X-MEN et est-ce que Gambit pourrait passer les tests pour en faire partie.

- Rogue, ta place sera toujours libre chez les X-MEN et ton ami sera le bienvenu parmis nous.

- Merci, Professeur. »

Je sortis du bureau et essayai de trouver Rémy. Je le trouvai en train de faire la cour à nul autre que Jean Grey. J'arrivai derrière eux et dit : «

- Toujours entrain de flirter avec mon mec Jean.

- Pas du tout, Chère, Jean voulais me faire visiter l'Institut.

- Surtout sa chambre, Rémy.

- Non, mais tu n'as pas honte de dire ça, Rogue, dit Jean.

- Pas du tout. Retourne dont vers Scott, Jean et laisse mon mec tranquille.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as dit, Rogue.

- Ce que j'ai peur, dis-je en mimant de m'évanouir. Je vais te dire une chose, Jean, je suis la championne de Laughlin City depuis trois ans, alors si tu veux te battre, je t'attends.

- Comme si je pouvais perdre mon temps a joué avec une fillette. »

Je sentis la colère monter en moi et les pouvoirs de Colossus surgirent. Je pris Jean par la gorge et lui dit : «

- Ne me sous-estime jamais, Jean. Je suis plus dangereuse que je le laisse paraître, surtout si je suis en colère. »

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et une voix me dit : «

- Laisse-là, Rogue. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Je reconnu cette voix, elle appartenait à Kitty. Je laissai tomber Jean et prit Kitty dans mes bras. Je lui dit : «

- Tu as raison Kitty, elle n'en a jamais valu la peine.

- Est-ce que tu me présentes cette demoiselle, Chère, dit Gambit.

- Kitty voici Gambit, mon petit ami.

- Enchantée, Gambit, dit Kitty, puis se tournant vers moi, Tu as réussie a contrôler tes pouvoirs?

- Oui et c'est grâce à Rémy.

- J'ai peut-être passer le ¾ de mon temps K-O, mais ça en a valu la peine. Je peux maintenant la toucher sans peur. »

Quelques mois passèrent et je repris mon rôle de X-MEN, Gambit devint un des notre ainsi que Logan. Un jour lors de notre retour d'une mission, je surpris Gambit entrain d'embrasser Jubilee. J'allai à leur rencontre. Une fois suffisamment près d'eux je décochai un magnifique coup de poing sur la mâchoire de Rémy et dit : «

- Rémy, je ne veux plus te voir et toi, Jubilee tu me déçois. Je te croyais mon amie. »

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et me mit à pleurer sur mon lit. Un peu plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte. Je dis : «

- Allez-vous en. Je ne veux voir personne.

- Marie Malicia Rogue[1], tu vas m'ouvrir la porte tout de suite ou je l'ouvre moi même, dit Logan.

- Laisse moi tranquille Logan.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien et je le sais, alors tu ouvres ou pas?

- Non. »

J'entendis les griffes de Logan sortir et découper autour de la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte. Je continuais de pleurer en silence en espérant qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. J'oubliais que Logan avait une meilleure ouïe que la plupart des gens et il m'entendit sangloter. Il s'approcha de moi, après avoir refermé la porte et me demanda gentiment : «

- Marie, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui est arrivé pour que tu pleures?

- C'est Rémy. En revenant de mission, un peu plus tôt, je l'ai surpris entrain d'embrasser Jubilee. Je lui ai donner un coup de poing et lui dit que je ne voulais plus le voir.

- Ce Cajun, je me doutais qu'il te ferait de la peine un jour où l'autre. Aller laisse sortir ta peine, dit Logan en s'asseyant sur mon lit et en me prenant dans ses bras. »

Je continuai à pleurer et fini par m'endormir dans les bras de Logan. Je me réveillai, le lendemain, sous les couvertures, seule, et encore dans mes vêtements de la veille. Je me changeai et descendis à la salle d'entraînement. J'allai sur les tatamis et commençai un kata très difficile. J'étais si concentrée que je ne remarquai pas Logan qui copiait mes mouvements. Une fois le kata terminé, je remarquai la présence de Logan, mais je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour déjeuner.

Plusieurs mois passèrent et Rémy quitta l'Institut avec Jubilee, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser et elle avait acceptée. Jean et Scott avaient convolé en justes noces le mois passé. À la suite de mon flop avec Gambit, je suis sortie avec Bobby, mais sans résultats. Ororo avait trouvé le bonheur avec le Professeur. La plupart des X-MEN étaient heureux.

Un jour, je reçu une mission. Il fallait délivrer des otages capturés par le « Brotherhood ». Le Professeur m'assigna avec Logan pour cette mission. En cour de mission je fus blessée par un coup de feu. J'essayais, en vain, d'utiliser mes pouvoirs de guérison. Je voyais le sang qui coulait de ma blessure et commençais à paniquer. Logan qui était à coté de moi me dit : «

- Calme toi, Rogue. Concentre toi et tu vas pouvoir guérir.

- Logan. D'habitude je n'ai pas à me concentrer, ça ce fait tout seul. Là on dirait que mes pouvoirs me lâche.

- Rogue. Il y a toujours un moyen. Touche moi et prend un peu de mes pouvoirs.

- Logan, si je fais ça tu va être affaibli et les risques d'échouer cette mission sont déjà suffisamment élevé sans que…. »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car Logan m'embrassa. Je perdis ma concentration quelques secondes et le repoussai presque immédiatement. Je lui dit : «

- Non, mais tu es malade. Tu sais que je peux te tuer en te touchant.

- Oui je sais, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arrivais quelque chose, dit Logan.

- Regarde la réalité en face, Logan, tu ne pourras pas me protéger indéfiniment, dis-je en montrant où la balle avait pénétrer. Et une chose est sure, tu ne pourras pas me protéger de mon cœur. »

La discussion s'arrêta là et nous avons terminé la mission sans d'autre problème. Tous les otages étaient rentrés chez eux. Logan retourna à l'Institut avec le jet pendant que moi je prenais la moto. J'avais besoin de faire sortir la vapeur, mais avant tout il fallait sortir la balle de ma chair. Une fois à l'Institut, j'allai réveiller Jean et lui dit de m'aider à enlever cette satanée balle. Jean voulait m'endormir, mais je refusai catégoriquement qu'elle le fasse. Elle réussi à l'enlever. J'avais eu de la chance, aucun organe interne n'avait été touché. J'allai me coucher.

Le lendemain, on cogna à ma porte, on l'avait réparé depuis que Logan avait découpé la poignée. Je me levai et ouvrit. C'était Logan. Il me dit : «

- Marie, j'aimerais te parler seul à seul.

- Entre, dis-je en m'écartant et en fermant la porte.

- Comment va ta blessure?

- Plutôt bien. Jean a extirpé la balle, hier soir. Et toi?

- Un peu fatigué, mais ça va.

- Logan. Pourrais-tu arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me dire ce qui te tracasse?

- Disons que, hier, je me suis beaucoup inquiéter et que j'ai remis mes sentiments en question.

- Lesquels?

- L'amour. J'ai réaliser, hier, que j'avais beaucoup plus peur que toi au sujet de ta blessure. J'avais peur que tu me quittes à tout jamais. J'avais peur… de perdre la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde, la personne que j'aime. »

Je restai bouche bée. Après presque douze ans, l'homme que j'aime m'avouait son amour. Je réalisai que même durant ma relation avec Gambit, je ne cessais de les comparer et je ne cessais d'aimer mon loup. Je revins au monde des vivants lorsque Logan se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. C'était là la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il ne pouvait me faire.

Quelques mois plus tard, je devins Mme Logan Wolverine. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Cela nous pris beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que l'on s'aimait depuis le début. Logan et moi. La route était pleine d'embûches que nous avons surmonté. Nos enfants sont à l'Institut et sont heureux avec tous leurs amis. Une nouvelle aventure commence : celle de la deuxième génération de X-MEN.

* * *

[1] Dans la premier film de X-MEN (version française) La fille se nomme Marie ensuite elle donne Malicia comme nom à Wolverine et Rogue vient du film en version originale anglaise lorsqu'elle dit son nom dans la voiture. J'ai trouvé drôle le fait de mettre ces trois noms comme étant son véritable nom. 


End file.
